More than gifts under a tree
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: Christmas is so much more than gifts under a tree. Octavian finally gets to appreciate Christmas, and the family he celebrates it with. For Silverhuntresses.


His fingers were frigid and his hair was now topped and the black and green scarf that had felt like the right thing to wear when he'd left in the morning now slapped against his face repeatedly, like a bully who used to gang up on him back at Camp Jupiter. His shaking fingers struggled to curl and he knocked on the door desperately while he got another mouth full of snow.

He'd left his key on the table inside, again. And his garage door opener. He hoped Rachel was home and not shopping with Adrian and Isabel. Fortunately their wreath adorned door swung open and Rachel gasped, pulling him inside.

"Ian you look like an icicle!" She cried, brushing the snow from his hair. He chuckled hollowly, a little dazed on how he'd managed to get home. They had a house now. It was small, two bedrooms, Adrian still slept in their bedroom.

"Are you okay? I'll warm up some soup from the other day, go take a warm shower and bundle up."

"Last work day." He hummed, grinning.

"Go shower!" She insisted, grinning too, reluctantly. He went to shower. Isabel and Umbreon intercepted before he could reach his bedroom.

"Daddy!" Isabel cheered, falling into his arms. He hugged back.

"Daddy you're cold!" She giggled. Umbreon licked at his face. Octavian grinned, loving and happy.

"Yeah baby I was out in the snow."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can we play please we can build forts and snowmen please please please?!"

"Sorry baby, not today, maybe later. I gotta shower sweetheart." Isabel looked distraught, and Octavian's heart almost broke, but he continued on his way to the shower. The warmth was a relief. He put on enough layers to smother an army of snowmen, and went out for the soup Rachel had promised. He didn't say no to the pizza the rest of the family had either, He cut up little bits for Adrien to chew. Adrien banged on the tray happily. Octavian smiled and wiped his face.

"Presents now?" Isabel asked. She'd been waiting to open the prettily packaged presents for days now.

"No sweetie. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. And the next day we can open presents." It was Isabel's second Christmas with them, Adrien's first. They were both excited, even though Adrien had absolutely no idea what was going on. He reached for Octavian and he cuddled his son lovingly.

"My word Rachel I couldn't be more jealous of you you get all day with our beautiful children." Rachel laughed a little.

"They love you Ian."

"They love us. I love us. This is all I want for Christmas." She kissed him and then Adrien, and then Isabel who didn't want to be left out.

"Could you be any sappier?" He chuckled.

"Yes. Just find me some mistletoe and we'll see." She giggled, blushing.

"Mommy? what's mistle toe?" Isabel asked, confused.

"Nothing sweetie, come on lets get you two ready for bed."

"Daddy hasta read me a story!" Isabel insisted. Octavian grinned and picked his daughter up, still holding Adrien. Once the two children were settled in their pjs, Adrien half asleep on Octavian's chest, Octavian selected twas the night before Christmas and began to read. Isabel was asleep by the final stanza, Adrien had been asleep since "not even a mouse." Octavian tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake either, depositing Adrien in his crib before tiptoeing out to Rachel. The kitchen was filled with the smell of hot Chocolate, and they drank it wordlessly, smiling goofily at each other, every bit in love as they had been 6 years ago when they married.

"Do you want a story?" Octavian asked.

"Yes please. Tell me the one where the handsome Augur swoops down into the life of a poor peasant girl and they fall in love."

"I believe you're forgetting that the 'poor peasant girl' was actually a princess more beautiful than anything this world had ever seen before."

"I don't remember that part."

"Its the extended addition."

"Deleted scenes?"

"Mm hm."

"What do you want for Christmas Ian? You haven't told me. I can't get you nothing."

"I want everything to stay the same. It's perfect as is. I couldn't be happier."

"You certain about that?" A voice from the doorway asked, college bound Caeser standing with a bag like Santa Claus had. Octavian sprang to his feet and hugged his brother, Rachel only a few steps behind.

"You made it!"

"I couldn't very well miss the Holidays with the fam could I? Did I miss Adrien and Isabel's bedtime?"

"Yep. They're all tuckered out."

"Bummer. I wanted to hear the story." Caeser knew the bedtime routine around the Alexander house.

"They'll be excited to see you. How was the trip?"

"Really cold, but worth it." Octavian was beaming.

"You were right. I can be happier. This is the most perfect Christmas I've ever celebrated. I don't need anything else."

"Well too bad because I got you both presents." Caeser said, digging around in his Santa bag. He presented a stunning necklace for Rachel and a small box for Octavian.

"What is it?" Octavian asked.

"It's a box."

"No duh. What's in it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Could be nothing. Could be something, who knows..." Octavian opened it. Inside was a delicate glass ornament, engraved with the words, "World's best Brother." Octavian gasped.

"Its amazing..." He hung it on their glittering Christmas tree. It sparkled with the lights.

"Now my Christmas is complete, and its not even Christmas Eve." The whole world seemed to sparkle with the glow of Christmas lights. His family was together and everything was perfect.

* * *

 **Silverhuntresses Christmas gift**


End file.
